(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage tilting and multi-rotor flying car, and more particularly to a multi-stage tilting and multi-rotor flying car, which can take off and land vertically and make a long-distance flight speedily with lift and thrust created by five or more rotors through multi-stage tilting.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional rotary-wing aircraft such as a helicopter is capable of taking off and landing vertically even in a narrow area, but consumes much more energy and is slower than a fixed-wing aircraft while moving horizontally. On the other hand, a general fixed-wing aircraft has advantages of consuming low energy and flying speedily while moving horizontally, but has disadvantage of requiring a relatively long runway.